Waking Kate
by IMSLES
Summary: AU the bullet that hit Kate didn't kill her, but left her in a coma. When she reawakens years later will she be able to find a place back with her team? What will her future hold? Written for NFA's Keeping Up Kate challenge.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

WAKING KATE

Ch 1

She strained to open her eyes, yet feared the light she could already sense would blind her. The pain in her head was dulled by medications that had her feeling detached and her memory foggy. Or was just a notion of pain?

It was obvious from the smells and sounds surrounding her that she was in a hospital. Murmuring voices seemed to be coming from far away, but must have been closer because she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"Easy there," the voice coaxed. It was a deep calming voice that she didn't recognize, so she tried harder to open her eyes to see who was speaking. "Don't strain," he soothed. "They'll be easier to open once we remove the tape."

Tape? Why were her eyes taped shut? Was she being held hostage? The voice didn't sound ominous in any way. Could it be a trick to give her a false sense of security?

As she became more aware she realized she wasn't able to speak because a tube was in her throat. Confusion reigned as her eyes were slowly freed from their restraints. Thinking of restraints it was evident her wrists were bound as well.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Someone had thoughtfully closed the curtains and dimmed the lights so she was able to more easily adjust to the room's brightness. A doctor and a nurse stood at her bedside watching the monitors and making notations in her chart.

Turning from the monitors to look at her the nurse said, "Welcome back Ms. Todd." He approached and gave her a warm smile. "It's been awhile, so don't try to do too much. We'll be removing that tube in a short while and see how you adjust."

Kat's eyes silently asked for more information. As she looked around the room she couldn't understand why no one from NCIS was present. She watched as the nurse conferred with the doctor before addressing the concerns he read on her face.

The doctor nodded slightly looking a little grim which filled Kate with a sense of dread. Did something happen to the team? McGee? DiNozzo? Gibbs? Suddenly her memory cleared and she recalled the final moments on the roof.

She'd stopped a bullet destined for Gibbs. She'd survived thanks to the bullet-proof vest. After she got over the initial impact Gibbs and Tony had helped her to her feet. She joked about taking one for the team. Then… her eyes narrowed trying to remember what had transpired after, but all she could see was blackness.

Had there been more gunfire? Were the rest of the team lost?

Panic began to set in and she saw the nurse inject something into her IV. "This is just to help calm you while we explain what's happened."

She stared at him unable to voice an argument. The fear of the unknown paralyzing her as she thought of the words she might hear. Soon the medication eased her body and she waited to listen to the report.

Before they began a respiratory therapist entered to remove the tube and put her on a nasal cannula. It was their hope that soon she'd be off that soon as well.

The doctor approached her slowly aware of her anxiety. "Do you recall how you came to be here?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Kate tried to think of how to answer, her voice scratchy and dry she uttered, "We were fighting the terrorists on the roof. I remember getting shot, but my vest saved me." She paused searching the faces of the men by her side. "Where's Gibbs? Is he okay?"

The men exchanged a look. She wasn't sure what they were trying to communicate to each other, but wanted, needed to know the answer.

"Hey, I'm here," she said gaining back their attention.

The nurse answered, "Gibbs is fine, as far as we know. It's been a short time since we've checked in with him."

Confused Kate could only ask, "How long?"

Again the doctor and nurse shared a glance. "A week; I think," the nurse replied. "He normally calls or visits on Sundays." Here the nurse gave her a smile, "Guess today he'll finally hear the news he's been waiting so long to hear."

Gibbs waiting for news? She couldn't understand what was going on.

The doctor saw the confusion on her face. "You've been in a coma for some time," he told her gently. It wasn't often he had someone return from her state and be coherent after such a length of time.

Again Kate could only ask, "How long?" fearing what the answer would be.

The doctor put his hand on hers to offer support and to keep her calm. "You've been gone almost seven years."

Kate's eyes widened. Seven years? How could it be? She'd had plans, but now she was missing critical time. The doctor gave a nod to the nurse who once again injected a sedative into her IV.

"No," Kate argued but soon let the medication ease the fear and panic. This time she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

WAKING KATE

Ch 2

Rising from a groggy sleep Kate tensed as the words from the doctor came back to her. Almost in despair she opened her yes and stared at the ceiling above her. The lights were dim and her window showed a darkening sky beyond. She'd slept the daylight away.

A noise to her left caught her attention, so she turned her head to see find the source. She smiled despite her worries. Dozing in a chair his head laid back and his legs stretched out in front crossed at the ankles sat her boss, or former boss.

His eyes snapped open and focused on hers. He sleepily returned her smile.

"Gibbs," she spoke quietly.

"Kate," he sat up and stretched forward putting his elbows on his knees. "It's good to see you."

She nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Have you been her long?"

He glanced at his watch and ran a hand down his face. "A few hours," he said noncommittally.

"Huh?" she smirked thinking he may have been there longer, depending on when the hospital had called him.

"Tony and Tim were by. They'll be back soon," he offered wanting her to know that the time she'd spent comatose hadn't made her forgotten among her teammates.

"It'll be good to see them," she noticed the lead agent's hair had gotten whiter. Time didn't stand still for everyone. She began to wonder how much her partners had changed, as well as herself. How many on coming wrinkles or gray hairs had she missed coming on.

A silence hung between them. Each lost in thoughts of what had happened seven years ago and for Gibbs, everything since.

Just as it was becoming uncomfortable the door opened and Tony entered sporting a grin Kate couldn't help but chuckle at. "Same old DiNozzo. Maybe not everything has changed."

"Katie," he went to her side and kissed her cheek. "'Bout time you decided to quit being such a slacker," he teased.

"Well you did always tell me I needed more beauty sleep," she shot back.

"Hey, it worked. You're looking lovely," he smiled.

"Right!" she scoffed. "Death's pallor must be all the rage these days."

"No, Kate. Tony's right," Tim spoke from the door. "You look like an angel."

"Guess I was as close as I'd care to come to becoming one," she gave her teammate a genuine smile. Was he still her teammate?

"So Gibbs," Kate began, not sure how to voice what needed to be asked.

He swallowed. It wasn't going to be easy to explain everything that had happened. The pain they'd all shared and the waiting for her to return to them and holding her spot on the team until they were practically ordered to fill it.

How Ziva had come to mean as much to them as she had. Not a replacement, but an important addition to their team all the same.

Kate saw how they all avoided making eye contact. Guilt? She was a smart investigator and realized that they would've found another agent to take her place. Too much time had transpired to keep it open.

"Hey. It's okay," she let them off the hook. "Who'd you get to take my spot? Promote someone from the secretary pool?" She figured they'd find a woman, someone who could balance out all that macho testosterone.

"No," Gibbs replied. "Not an internal promotion."

"Really?" Kate smiled. "You didn't grab another secret service agent did you?" she kidded.

All the men shook their heads, a few smiles trying to be hidden as well. Now she was curious.

Tony took the lead to answer, "Her name is Ziva David, former Mossad officer."

Kate would've been knocked over if she wasn't already lying in bed. "How?" she wondered what precipitated that action.

"Ah, it's a long story Kate," Gibbs groaned never one to want to ramble on.

"Should I ring Ducky?" she coughed a spurt of laughter, then wondered if the beloved M.E. was still among them.

"He's a little busy with our most recent guest," Tim tried to match her mirth, fake as it was. He knew her mind was spinning trying to right her world that she now found spiraling even more out of control.

Tony again went for the straight answer, "She's Ari's half-sister."

Now Kate's eyes flashed with anger. Of all the people to take her place the relative of a terrorist!

"Hold on. She's not like him," Tony quickly tried to calm her wrath.

"It wasn't easy Kate," Tim spoke softly. She turned to see him. Always a gentle soul, Kate trusted what he'd have to say. "We were a mess for awhile after you were shot and ended up here," he flicked his arm out around the room.

"The doctors weren't sure they could remove the bullet from your brain. Or even if they did if you'd survive. And if you survived, if you'd even be functional. It was almost like you died," his eyes misted and Kate could feel the pain he was remembering.

"The director got reassigned and the new director had worked with Ziva. She basically ordered Gibbs to put her with the team. It took time, but we began to trust her," he shrugged. "She fit in and she had contacts that sometimes came in handy."

"We almost lost her once, too," Tony said in a tone softer than she remembered him ever using. "Her own father, the director of Mossad, sent her on a suicide mission and left her for dead. We rescued her," he looked Kate in the eye trying to express to her how much he wished they could've brought her back from wherever the coma had taken her.

"When we brought her home, things changed," Tim picked up the thread. "She'd changed, too. She turned away from Mossad and her father. Eventually she became a U.S. citizen." Here Tim smiled and Kate knew that whoever this Ziva woman was she had won them all over. "She's now a full fledged NCIS Special Agent."

Kate absorbed it all. "Guess I'm out of a job, huh?" she chortled, choking a sob at the same time.

"I've spoken with the director. You'll be welcomed you back once you're medically cleared," Gibbs assured her.

"She'll keep her pal Ziva on your team though," she didn't want to sound snippy, but it came out that way. Certainly it wasn't the other woman's fault that she'd spent the past seven years recovering from her brother's bullet.

"Oh she's not Vance's pal," Tony told her, but stopped short of trying to explain about Jenny.

"No," Time knew his partner wouldn't want to talk about their fallen director. "It was Director Jenny Shepard who brought Ziva to NCIS. She was killed a few years back; in the line of duty."

Kate felt a loss among the men. A stab of pain pinched between Gibbs' eyes and Kate wondered what was behind it. She nodded slightly not demanding anything more. She was getting tired and didn't think she could listen to any more.

They all noticed the fatigue coming over her. "We'll let you get some more rest," Tony patted her arm.

"We'll come see you tomorrow. Abby's anxious to see you," Tim stepped over to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Kate smiled at the picture of Abby in her mind. She looked forward to seeing her friend again too. Each man bid his farewell and she watched them leave. Gibbs paused at the door and looked back.

"I'm really glad you came back to us Kate," he told her, a sad smile on his face that she couldn't quite interpret.

Her mind digested what information they'd shared. She'd missed out on a time working under a female director. She grinned trying to picture Gibbs taking orders from a woman. From the reaction he'd expressed about her death, she must've been someone that was close to him, as close as anyone could get to him.

As she closed her eyes to sleep she held onto the face of her team members. They were all okay. That was the important thing. All the rest she could live with.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

WAKING KATE

Ch 3

The next day the doctor examined Kate. He was clearly amazed that she was progressing so nicely. Medicine is never an exact science and any time he was able to witness one of life's miracles he accepted that hit was beyond his expertise and marveled at it.

"Well Ms. Todd," he began.

"Please call me Kate," she sighed.

"Kate," he obliged, "I have to say it's a wonder that we're even talking today. We had hopes that your brain was healing itself while you were asleep. We'll have to do more tests to determine any possible loss or changes in you physically. Both your fine and gross motor skills."

"Sounds like fun," she grimaced never one who liked to be poked, prodded and put under a microscope.

"The sooner we can get you scheduled for some PT/OT the quicker you can get out of bed and go back to living your life," he tried to encourage her.

"Hmm, my life," she shrugged. "Whatever that'll be."

"You have your friends. We've also notified your family, as well. They should be arriving today. They called us daily for updates on your condition. You're not alone," he stared at her intently. Depression was one of the post-coma conditions they had to worry about.

She nodded thinking it would be good to see her parents and siblings, especially her sister, Rachel. She wondered if the team had met up with her family. Surely they must have early on. It crossed her mind that she had shared a lot of details about the team with Rachel. Discovering her insight to them could be interesting, especially Gibbs.

Realizing her thoughts had wandered she looked sheepishly at the doctor. "Sorry about that," she offered.

"Ah, how quickly they forget," Gibbs announced himself.

"Rule 6," she uttered.

Gibbs nodded impressed she remembered. "Brought someone to see you," he smiled.

Abby raced past him to embrace her friend who was half sitting up in the raised bed.

"Missed you too, Abs," Kate managed to breathe out before embracing her enthusiastic friend with both arms.

"Oh Kate," Abby suddenly pulled herself upright. "I didn't hurt you. Did I? I'm just so happy you're awake and to see you sitting up," Abby's eyes watered with her emotions. "It really is a miracle."

"That seems to be the census," Kate shared a look with the doctor who gave her a wink.

"I'll leave you to visit with your friends," the doctor said gathering his implements and left passing Ducky in the doorway.

Kate beamed seeing the elder Scotsman, "Ducky."

"My dear Caitlin," he smiled warmly reaching her bedside and taking the hand she stretched out to him allowing her to pull him closer to kiss his cheek. "Well," he blushed, "That's one kiss worth waiting for. How are you feeling today?"

"Weak, but looking forward to getting stronger."

"Good. Good. That's the right attitude," The M.E. patter her hand still held in his. "You keep the positive thoughts at the forefront and it's half the battle won toward recovery.

"That reminds me of a patient I'd had during my residency," Ducky's eyes drifted back in time.

"Ducky," Gibbs groaned.

"Oh," the storyteller looked at Kate. "Right some other time," he smiled at her warmly.

"I look forward to it," she said her eyes bright with fond memories of listening to his tales.

They spoke a little bit longer catching Kate up on some of the changes that had transpired over the years. Cases solved, agents lost and some of the more personal developments they'd experienced.

"I'm so sorry about your mother, Ducky," Kate consoled.

"Don't fret it dear. It was her time and I'm okay with it now," he patted her arm.

"We should be getting back," Gibbs bent down and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest."

"Right Gibbs. I sure don't get enough around her," she quipped.

He smirked at her sarcasm and made room for Abby and Ducky to say their farewells.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'll be back, too," Abby gave her a squeeze.

"Good-bye Caitlin," Ducky kissed her cheek.

Kate watched them leave and felt a tear on her cheek. She wondered when she'd gotten so sensitive and then chuckled. She didn't think she was all that tired, but soon after her visitors left she fell back to sleep.

She woke to find a tray on her table and she slowly maneuvered it so she could eat. Broth and jello, she grimaced at the meal, but it hit the spot all the same.

Finished she pushed the table to the side and clicked on the TV. It was her source for trying to find out what was going on in the world. Sensing a presence at the door she turned and smiled.

"Hey sis," Rachel greeted as she approached her sister. "How are you?"

"Are you asking me as a doctor or as a sister?" Kate reached out to pull her sister in for a hug and kiss her cheek.

"Your sister, of course. You have enough doctors to make sure you're doing okay in that department."

"I'm getting stronger, but I feel lost in the grand scheme or things."

"You are basically. So much has happened, but you'll be caught up before you know it. Your friends will make sure of it."

"Ya think. Have you spent much time with them?" Kate was curious to hear Rachel's opinions on them.

"Oh I definitely do think they will. I've worked with them a little," she smirked.

"Worked with them or on them?" Kate wasn't sure about her sister's mirth.

"I did some analyzing, but there were a couple cases that I had a stake in as well."

"You analyzed Gibbs?" Kate stared amazed at her sibling. "I'd like to have seen that."

"I can't really talk about it, but I wouldn't actually say I analyzed him. Maybe just hinted at some insight. He's a hard man to get to open up."

"Yeah," Kate agreed. "But if he does, it's usually something worth seeing."

"How much do you know about him?" Rachel knew the revelation of Gibbs' first wife and daughter happened while Kate was in her coma.

"Married and divorced three times. He builds boats in his basement. Drinks bourbon from nail jars. He was a Marine sniper. Mostly he's a great boss, because he knows how to get to the truth." Kate watched her sister wondering what she was waiting for Kate to say or maybe it was something she knew that Kate didn't but wasn't able to share.

Rachel decided she wasn't the one to reveal the information. That would be up to Gibbs to do. She settled for offering her summation of the team instead.

"You're a much loved part of their lives, Sis. They were all hurting, waiting to see if you'd survive and come back to them."

"And now that I have?" Kate asked not that she expected her sister to have the answer.

"Now," Rachel paused. "Now you have to figure out how to get yourself strong and out of here and find your place in life. It's not up to them."

Kate knew she was right. Still there had to be some of her former life remaining to return to. She needed a goal besides getting well enough to leave the hospital. She only hoped that she'd be able to do the work she loved doing, whether it was with NCIS or another agency.

Rachel knew her sister well enough to see she was processing everything. "Come on and sit up. Mom and Dad are on their way in, too."

Kate smiled anticipating their arrival. It had been a long time since she'd seen them, even before the coma added to it. She gave Rachel a hug and settled herself as comfortably as she could as she waited for them to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

WAKING KATE

Ch 4

Kate and Rachel both looked up at the rap on the door to see the smiling face of their father, Seamus greeting them.

"There is the loveliest sight to behold. My two girls together again," he pushed the door open to let his wife enter ahead of him.

"My prayers have been answered," Aileen Todd clasped her hands together and held them to her chest. She hurried to Kate's side and took her daughter's hands in her own and squeezed them. She brought them to her lips and kissed them before bending down to kiss Kate's forehead. "I prayed a rosary every day for you. I never lost faith that God would bring you back to us."

Kate's eyes misted at her mother's words. She'd always been in awe of the strength of her mother's faith, especially the times she held doubts of her own.

"Don't get all teary now, Mom," the oldest of Kate's brothers put his arm around Aileen's narrow shoulders. "This is a happy day after all," he winked at Kate. "No need for any blubbering to start up."

Kate dabbed her eyes with the edge of her sheet and beamed at her brother. "Thanks Aaron. It's so nice to see you, too."

He tousled her hair much to her mock dissatisfaction. She was too happy to have her family beside her to be truly offended by his typical big brother greeting.

"Now leave Katie alone," Michael Todd pushed Aaron's hand from her head. "You know she hates that." He gave his sister a gentle kiss on the cheek standing opposite his mother and brother. Rachel had gone to hug her father who stood at the foot of the bed.

"Do you hate that Kate?" Aaron asked with a hint of sarcasm on his shocked face.

"Today I don't mind," she said, but turned to Michael and added, "But thanks Mick, I appreciate the effort."

Her brother replied with a simple shrug, "Anything for my little sis."

She regarded her family. All the siblings had their mother's auburn hair and their father's soft brown eyes. There was never a doubt about their relations.

The family caught up with her progress and shared in her hopes for a speedy recovery.

"All my children are strong-willed, God bless you all," Seamus spoke casting a loving glance at each of them. "No man has been greater blessed."

"Sure it won't be too long before Kate's running down the bad guys again and protecting us all," Aaron said.

"I'm not so sure what I'll be doing after I get out of here," Kate worried.

"You worry too much, Sis," Rachel consoled. "Somehow, someway you'll be back in the thick of it."

"It's my goal," Kate put on her brave face. She didn't doubt she'd get stronger and be ready to return to work, just if there'd be a position for her to fill.

Her family stayed awhile longer and shared in some quiet prayer not only for Kate's recovery, but her for her other brother, Danny who was currently overseas on a tour with his Army unit.

"Hopefully we'll have you both home for Christmas," Aileen ended the prayer.

"Amen," they all concluded.

"We'll let you get some rest now. I think you'll have a visit from the therapists soon to at least talk about your upcoming exercises and schedule," Rachel gave her sister's hand a squeeze, a final act of shared strength.

"Looking forward to it," Kate squeezed back in appreciation.

The others offered their own words of farewell and positive thoughts before they filed out giving waves and blowing kisses to her.

Sitting in the silence around her Kate realized, not for the first time, how lucky she was to have her family. She laid back, closed her eyes and thanked God for them.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

WAKING KATE

Ch 5

Kate worked hard on her therapy. She was never one who backed down from a challenge. Every bit of effort she could muster was pulled forth as she concentrated on the simplest of tasks to the hardest.

Her therapists were impressed by her determination which helped her to reach milestones earlier than they anticipated. They tried to caution her not to push to hard, too fast, but despite their words she fought on.

After one particularly grueling session she lied panting in her bed using a cooled cloth to wipe the perspiration from her forearms when she noticed a stranger standing in her door.

"You are certainly determined to get out of her quickly," the dark haired woman showed a smile of approval.

"That's right. And who, may I ask, are you?" Kate scrutinized the other woman realizing who she was before she answered.

"I am Ziva David. I think you know who I am," she tilted her head slightly to the side before entering the room further and glancing around.

"Ari's sister," Kate stated. "What brings you here?" she asked wondering what she could expect to gain by visiting her.

"I suppose to curve my curiosity," Ziva looked directly at Kate. "Tim and Tony have spoken very highly of you. It was not easy to gain their trust."

Kate looked puzzled slightly by the misspoken adage, but got her meaning all the same. "They're good judges of character," Kate smirked finding herself intrigued by her replacement.

"Yes in time we have grown quite close. Even when I turned my back after some personal differences they did not give up on me. I had never known such loyalty."

Kate nodded. "When they came here to see me I was a bit surprised after knowing how much time had passed."

"It is nice to not be forgotten," Ziva echoed Kate's sentiment.

A silence fell between them. Ziva's face grew somber as she watched Kate work to adjust herself on the bed. "I am sorry for what my brother did to you."

"It's not your fault," Kate attempted to ease the other woman's conscience.

"In a way I am to blame. I was assigned to handle him. I failed and was forced to then clean up after him."

Kate was shocked at how callous Ziva sounded, but could see the turmoil of emotions beneath the surface. "That couldn't have been easy for you."

"No. But seeing what he had become, I had no other choice. It was bad enough he had targeted you, but going after Gibbs was not acceptable."

"I should thank you for that. He's a good boss. I learned a lot working with him." Kate wondered if she'd find a way to use all she'd learned in her future career.

Ziva nodded knowing there wasn't more for her to add. It was unlikely that Kate would be reinstated on Gibbs' team. She had been assured that her position was safe with them. Still it seemed unfair to let Kate's career be so uncertain.

The silence between them became intense. Neither of them sure what else to say. Kate broke it by saying, "I'm glad you stopped by Ziva. It's good to put a face with the name."

"Yes. Thank you for letting me visit. I would not have blamed you if you had ordered me to leave," Ziva said. "I need to get back to work and you probably would like to rest after that work out," she smiled.

Kate laughed lightly, "Soon it won't be so tiring."

"Glad to hear that. You are a fighter." Ziva gave a wave and left getting a small wave from Kate in return.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

WAKING KATE

Ch 6

Director Vance sat erect behind his desk his fingers steepled under his chin as he contemplated the plan he outlined in his head. He opened the file in front of him perusing one last time the career of Agent Caitlin Todd. Giving a nod of finality he picked up his phone.

"Gibbs," the curt answer never ceased to greet him.

"I'd like to see you in my office," he spoke with authority not wanting any hesitation to delivering his idea to the lead agent.

Gibbs hung up and pulled his sport coat closed as he got up from his desk. As he looked up toward Leon's office he sensed it was a pivotal moment for the future of his team.

The three agents watched him take the stairs two at a time and held their breaths in anticipation.

Gibbs passed by the secretary who watched him as she informed her boss he was entering while it was apparent by his presence.

"Thank you for coming so promptly," Vance smirked disregarding the usual entrance. "Have a seat," he waved at the chair opposite his across the desk.

Gibbs looked at the chair, but remained standing twisting his neck to relieve the tension starting to settle there.

Realizing the lead agent wasn't going to sit, Vance stood and walked to the front of his desk. He sat on the edge crossing his arms and ankles staring at Gibbs. "I've made a decision about Agent Todd's future here with NCIS."

"If you let her go, you're a fool," Gibbs argued.

Leon held up his hand to stop any further protest. "I have no intention of letting her go. Her file was very enlightening and I think the agency has an opportunity to use her to her full advantage."

"I need her," Gibbs' voice tightened not sure what his boss's intentions were heading.

"I think she could be a great help to everyone here," Vance agreed.

"What do you have in mind?" Gibbs eyes narrowed as Vance smiled.

"I think we need to get her opinion first."

"Why call me up here then?" Gibbs barked.

"I'd like you to go with me and maybe together we can sell her on the position I have in mind," he answered.

"Don't you think it would be beneficial if I knew what that was beforehand?"

"Perhaps. Let me think about it on the way," Lean held his arm out for Gibbs to lead the way out of the office.

En route to the hospital in gave the details to Gibbs who considered the proposition a fine one to offer Kate.

Kate was in the therapy room working on leg lifts when Gibbs entered followed closely by the director. She smiled through a grunt, "Nice to see you Gibbs."

"You're coming along nicely, Kate," he was happy to see.

She was due to be released in a few days, after months of rehabilitating. She would still be scheduled four days a week for therapy at the hospital and gradually working down to weekly visits for the next six months.

She finished the reps and sat up on the bench. She eyed the director who she had meant a few months prior when he came in to introduce himself.

Her gut clenched anticipating that this visit was of great importance. She smiled sarcastically, "So am I fired?"

"Quite the opposite I hope," Vance approached her while Gibbs nodded waiting to see Kate's reaction to the ingenious plan the director was going to propose.

Kate sat taller with a genuine smile, "Really?"

Vance stood next to her. "I read your file and think your talents are highly in need with the agency. Most especially your ability to profile," Vance led into his offer.

Kate swallowed not having been using that particular gift for some time she wasn't sure how accurate she could be.

"Don't be alarmed," Vance sensed her concern. "NCIS will be more than willing to assist you in any way to sharpen your natural skills. It's the least we can do."

"I'm not looking for sympathy," Kate snapped at the director's last remark.

"Easy Kate. The last thing Vance would offer you is his sympathy," Gibbs spoke out. "One of the reasons I wanted you on my team was to help read suspects during interrogations. Now you can do it for me and other teams as well."

Kate stood up and walked to grab a towel. She turned back toward the men who waited patiently for her to accept the position. She dropped her head wiping the towel over her face before she looked back up. "When would I start?" she grinned.

Gibbs grinned himself happy to have her back even if it meant having to share her with others.

Vance answered, "As soon as you're cleared medically and you feel ready to step into the role."

Kate said, "That shouldn't take too long. Thank you director."

"Thank me after you start and have a chance to work under my direction," he smiled not really foreseeing a problem for them.

She laughed, "It can't be any harder than working for Gibbs."

"Got that right," the lead agent smirked. "Good to have you back, Kate."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she swallowed a lump forming in her throat as her eyes watered, but she managed to hold back the tears.

"Come to the Navy Yard next week and we'll start the paperwork and work out more of the specifics," Vance directed.

"Yes sir," she replied. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome Agent Todd," Vance gave her a nod and shook her hand. "Get back to your work out," he ordered lightly as he turned to leave looking back to see if Gibbs was following.

Gibbs stared at Kate for a moment sharing a silent word of encouragement before saying his own farewell and leaving Kate to work toward her future.

~The End


End file.
